Phantom Genesis
by Plutron
Summary: Summery: Phantoms are vestiges of a world long past that haunt the living. This is a story about a special group of ‘phantoms’ torn from their graves and it is also about us, the ones who will put them to rest. Buffy/Power Rangers
1. Chapter 1

Phantom Genesis

**Phantom Genesis  
Aka  
Power Rangers Jewel Thunder**

A Buffy/Power Ranger Fic

AN: Ok I know I'm starting another story but I have like three and a half chaps already written for this one. I posted Episode Zero kinda on impulse. Hopefully I'll have another chapter for that one next weekend.  
AN 2: Even though only The First is in this chapter in the next chap we see Dawn (but you have to wait a week for that chapter as I'll only post one a week.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Buffy or Angel. They belong to someone who is not me.

_**Act 1: No Need For Rangers Pt.1**_

_Red lights flashed while the alarms sounded throughout the Time Force base. The Time Force Rangers ran against the flow of evacuating personnel while trying to find the source of the problem. In the year 3025 peace and justice reign; all thanks to SPD of which Time Force is a small but well known section. With their help all evil in the galaxy has been locked away or destroyed. In fact over the last 500 years there has been no need for Power Rangers. Furthermore all information concerning them is either lost, locked up tight in some forgotten vault, or in the minds of the Time Force Rangers who had gone back in time to the year 2000. Yes the year 3025 was a very peaceful era._

This being said there is a very important reason why a red alert has been initiated in the Time Force base and this 'important reason' has nothing to do with a cadet practice session. 500 years without a Power Ranger, not counting the brief time the Red Time Force Ranger had been present, was a long time but despite this the four running down the hall were as good as any Ranger from that golden era so long ago. This was probably due to the fact that they themselves were Rangers from that era. Of course they had not morphed in 24/25 years and had long since retired from active duty for the less then exciting career of academy professors.

Now, back to reason for the red alert and the residing panic of those exiting the base.

For some odd and unknown reason, probably an errant plot devise that can only end in numerous plot holes, the enemy they faced was none other then Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. How he came back is both complex and inherently unimportant. Right now however the rangers had no clue who they were up against or what said enemy was after. As the rangers bumped shoulders with those in the hall Jen stopped and grabbed one of the retreating students by the shoulders and pulled him to face her. If the Cadet hadn't been afraid before due to the surrounding chaos at the moment, the livid look on the Pink Ranger's face would've done it for him. In fact I'm sure he wet his pants after this run in.

"What's going on?" She all but yelled in his face. He stuttered a bit before looking at the other rangers who were on either side of the Pink fury. Lucas sighed and grabbed Jen's shoulder causing her to drop the cadet and look at her Blue Ranger angrily. He shook his head and she sighed before looking back at the cadet and, in a much calmer fashion;

"Report cadet."

"In t-the s-science wing. A-A monster." He managed to stutter out before bolting away just as an explosion rocked the base. Jen turned to her teammates in exasperation. In response Katie just shrugged and smiled along with everyone else. Jen rolled her eyes and turned back around and began running again.

"Well you heard him let's hurry," Jen quickly yelled over her shoulder. Swiftly they followed on her tail with Trip bringing up the end muttering;

"Aren't we a little old for this?"

A few minutes later, not to mention a few explosions, the rangers slid into the science lab only to be met with an impossible sight. In front of them was not only Thrax but Putrids as well. Why the Wild Force foot soldiers are here is anyone's guess and I doubt it will be revealed to us anytime soon. Upon the rangers entrance to the room Thrax turned around and sneered evilly at them before speaking like all evil villains do before being badly whipped by the good guys.

"Look at you. All washed up. What do you four really think you could do against me? I am the son of the greatest evil ever known in the galaxy. You… why you are just washed up heroes. You don't even rate as legends when it comes to your field." As he started laughing Katie stepped forward.

"We're not that old and we still have what it takes to get rid of you." She pointed at him to punctuate her point and she was right. They weren't old they were what… 45. That was not old. If a fifty year old could be a ranger so could they and pull it off while doing it. Thrax sneered at them again and pointed his own hand forward.

"Attack!" With that yell it was like a flood gate opened. The Putrids ran forth and swamped the rangers. Katie who had been standing closest, and still had her arm out, got her arm knocked aside and she had to quickly twist spin out of the way before one of the grunts could throw a kick to her gut. She then retaliated with a kick of her own and growled in frustration when she missed. Her punch, however, connected with its target and with the aid of her super strength caused the Putrid to fly into a wall.

In a different part of the same room Trip was doing his best to hold his own. Unlike the others, after his retirement from active duty, he focused more on training his mind then his body. As a direct result of this he was not as physically fit as the others. Despite this he was holding his own; ducking under one punch then a kick before almost getting his head knocked off by a third Putrid's fist. Luckily he was able to block the fist and mount a counter attack by kicking the Putrid in the side.

In yet another side of the room Lucas and Jen were working together to take down the rest of the Putrids. The two had joined hands and flipped through the air plowing down the foot soldiers as they went. When they stopped they spun apart and kicked, both knocking down yet another enemy. As they finished up their part of the room Katie and Trip flipped in from their corners so that once again all four were facing Thrax. He glared at them before smiling a particularly evil smile. From behind his back he pulled out a watch and threw it into the air. The rangers watched confused as it flew through the air only to gasp as it turned into a monster before hitting the ground.

Before they could react the monster unleashed its attack.

"Tempus Temporis" beams shot out of the monsters and the rangers were flown through the air.

"You are strong. However my monster Timepiece will be more then enough to take care of you." Thrax laughed as he backed up to give his monster more room to battle the rangers.

As the rangers rose, holding their newly acquired wounds, Jen limped in front of her team. Forcing herself to stand up straight she got into morphing ready position with the others following suit.

"You ready guys?" They nodded and Trip said;

"Yeah, let's send this guy back to the clock factory." The others smiled at Trips small joke before getting serious again.

"Time for Time Force" They all called together and in a flash of blue, green, yellow, and pink four rangers took their place. However before they could attack Timepiece launched another of his own this time much more powerful. The bolt of energy connected with the rangers head on before they could get away from the blast. The force was strong enough to send all four flying through the air into the wall behind them. They didn't stop there, however, as they where blasted right through the wall and back into the hallway.

When the blast was over all four rangers had de-morphed. Jen had and broken arm and Trip a broken leg. The two couldn't decide if they were lucky that they were still conscious as both Katie and Lucas were out.

"Finish them!" Thrax yelled joyously at his monster.

"No!" Trip cried as he tried to gather his fallen friends closer in order to protect them. Jen had moved in front of them and took the best defensive position she could. As the monster rose its hand to attack Jen closed her eyes despite her self. The blow she was waiting for never came, however, and when she opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she saw.

In front of her was the Red MMPR blocking the monster's attack with… the Red Astro Ranger's Spiral Saber? He quickly pushed the monster back called over his shoulder;

"I'm Red Ranger; I'm here to rescue you." In the Red Ranger's moment of inattention he got hit in the back of the head and…

…Shot straight up out of his seat to face an angry Dr. Trip. The class was laughing and the girl sitting next to him was refolding her hands.

"Thanks for joining the class Guile." Trip smiled as Guile rubbed the back of his head where his friend, the girl who sat next to him, had smacked him. As Trip moved back to the front of the class Guile glared at Izzy to which he got a small and smug smile.

"You can sit Guile. Oh, you and Miss Kimura have detention this afternoon. You get detention because you fell asleep in class and Izumi (Izzy) for her… creative way of waking you." Trip was still smiling as Guile sat back down muttering.

"Oh, one more thing, I still know how to fight pretty well." Guile's head shot up at that and his face went as red as any red ranger's suit. While he was getting over his embarrassment Trip got the class moving again.

"Did I talk during my daydream?" Guile whispered to Izzy while Dr. Trip had his back turned. Izzy nodded but that was the only sign she gave to having heard him. Her head was facing forward and for the entire world looked like the model student. Now if we were to get technical she was. Her grades were good and she always listened to her commanding officers. While she did have her violent side, which was shown in how she woke Guile, it was expected as martial arts was her area of expertise. Guile, on the other hand, was very, very brilliant especially when it came to anything tech, computer, or ranger related. Unfortunately his grades tended to fluctuate with his varying projects and most of those had to do with finding the lost ranger archives.

"I can't believe I did it again. He's my favorite teacher and I keep falling asleep in his class." Guile slouched down into his seat only get his ear pinched and pulled by Izzy bringing him back up. His complaints were drowned by her response to his comment.

"He's your favorite teacher only because he was a ranger and is the leading official in the scientific world." Her matter of fact tone made Guile roll his eyes and he couldn't help but attempt to tease her. The best way he could think of to do this was to accuse her of his habits.

"Well you like Professor Walker for much the same reasons, her being the martial arts instructor and all." He smiled at his Asian friend while she turned to glare at him.

"Well at least I never fell asleep in her class." Trip dismissed the class at this point and the group almost ran out of the room. Trip was smart, there was no denying that, but that being said he had no teaching abilities what so ever. He could usually keep his class's attention a week because of his ranger history but after that they all kind of drift off. Izzy, of course, is the odd exception to this rule; of course she could probably stay awake in a comfy rocking chair while a lullaby was playing. In other words Guile stood no chance of staying awake in this class as anything comfy, cozy, or boring puts him right to sleep.

"Nobody falls asleep in her class. It's too hard. I swear she is trying to kill us." Izzy smiled at her friend as they walked to the front of the room to get their detention's details. Well Izzy walked. Guile was dragged by his collar.

"Sir." Izzy saluted while Guile just sat on the floor where she dropped him.

"Ok, you two. I want you to report at warehouse 5 for guard duty at 1900 hours." At this point Guile had managed to pull him self to attention and both he and Izzy said in unison;

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

Click. Click. Click.

A grey spiky creature walks down a wide tunnel. It is dark and the creature's great eye sight is all that saves it from tripping over various protruding rocks in its path. In the creature's left hand is a clock and this clock was as special as the creature. You see both had a hold over time and space. This power is a common trait among many of The Old Ones which is exactly what this creature is. If you didn't know the Old Ones are demons that existed in the time before man. No one knows for sure what happened but one day they were all either driven off or trapped in the Deeper Well. Of course some still managed to escape both those fates our monster being case and point.

After awhile of walking our monster came across a great pool of water that even his eyes could not see across. As his left hand held the clock he had to use his right to reach into a brown pouch on his left hip. When he removed his hand it was full of a sparkling blood red dust. Slowly he sprinkled it into the water and watched as it swirled then faded.

"Oh Great One hear my call. Your ever loyal servant Chronos is at your command." He bowed on his left knee as he said this and lowered his head to the water. In front of him a young blonde woman appeared in a flash of yellow light. Her smile was deceivingly sweet and she was dressed in white which was mockingly innocent on her.

"Are we prepared to go through with our plans?" She asked. Chronos did not move as he responded;

"Yes My Queen. By the end of the day we will have both the first coin and all the files." The form's smile grew as she paced back and forth in front of her servant.

"You have served me well over the millennia Chronos. You will be greatly rewarded." If it was possible the monster humbly lowered itself lower in her presence.

"Serving you is enough My Queen." The form was pleased with how whipped her servant was and you would be too if you were trying to take over the universe. It is always best to have loyal servants after all.

"What force will you be using to achieve our goals?" Chronos rose from his position on the floor and brought the clock to the forms attention. Upon opening the clock one would find that it was odd. For one it had no numbers but all three hands. Second it would move backwards, forwards, and stop before beginning again.

"This is the Watch of Ages. With it you can resurrect any evil being into the present. As the humans of this time are week I feel Rita's Putties will be enough." The form thought about this for a second. While Rita would have easily captured earth if not for the rangers her putties were still easy for someone to beat under the right circumstances. On the other hand this was to be a stealth mission. In and out. She smiled;

"Do it. Send them to the warehouses."

"Ow."

"Shh. Quit being such a baby Mei and be quite." A man in a black ninja outfit with a yellow sash around his waist whispered as he helped his more 'delicate' partner up. She was more petite, as the feminine form usually is, and was dressed the same only with a pink sash. They had just entered one of Time Force's many abandoned warehouses. While these houses are not used for much anymore it is common knowledge that some may still contain objects of great importance. These objects could potentially be sold for large sums of money. Our two ninja wearing friends are here to take these items off the government's hands.

In other words they're robbing the place.

"Jess, why 'be quite' nobodies here? Time Force doesn't patrol their abandoned warehouses." The two had just come out of the air ducts which lead into the main room of the warehouse. While Jess's entry had been flawless; Mei's had been less then satisfactory. As they turned a corner the girl removed her mask revealing a Chinese girl with surprisingly pink eyes. The guy in front of her also removed his mask to reveal a dark-skinned man with dreadlocks (his eyes were normal and brown).

"They do patrol them Mei. Maybe not regularly or in great numbers but Time Force officers do come here. Now use those powers of yours and find us something shiny?" Mei sighed but decided not to argue the point with him. When Jess wanted to he could be bossy and annoying; in fact he was looking at her right now with a look that screamed 'get on with it'. She shook her body and got as relaxed as she could in an abandoned warehouse. Her face scrunched a little and sweat began forming on her forehead.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again her pink eyes were glowing. Slowly she turned 360 degrees and returned to where she started. All the while Jess watched her carefully in case something went wrong with her powers. In case you're wondering Mei has a kind of telekinetic power. She can read minds, project her soul to quickly locate something, and levitate and/or freeze things.

Again she closed her eyes and this time when she opened them they were normal. Well as normal as her eyes can be.

"That way." She pointed to their left in the direction of the back of the warehouse. Jess nodded and they both replaced their masks and began shadowing along the shelves in the direction Mei had pointed. As they moved through the shadows Jess and Mei grabbed various things off the shelves. Most of these things were technical components of various high-tech things and would get a high price on the black market.

Now it was earlier mentioned that crime and things like that were more or less gone. This being said no matter how good a world gets it will always have its dark side. The rangers may not be needed but the need for the everyday hero will never fade.

"So what are we looking for?"

"To be honest I'm not sure what's in that direction exactly. Something in the area is blocking my powers. All I know is… its worth… something?" Jess turned around quickly and when Mei looked into his eyes she could see a mix of emotions warring for control in his mind. Most prominent among them anger and annoyance.

"How can you not know what it is but know its worth anything? Wait… I don't want to know lets go." He waved his hands in her face as she started answering and walked away at a slightly faster pace almost leaving her behind. As it was she had to run just to catch up to him and when she did she found herself being pulled roughly to the ground by her teammate. Before she could scream at him Jess put a hand over her mouth and signaled for her to be quite before removing his hand.

In a few minutes both of them were looking over a crate that illogically managed to conceal them. In fact with their heads half sticking up to look over the top of the crate it was a miracle that they weren't spotted.

Since this is a Time Force warehouse there really are only two choices for who they could be watching, well maybe three. One group is Guile and Izzy serving their detention. As interesting as that one could be it wouldn't move the plot much. Second choice, and by far most off, is random Time Force guards. The last choice is Chronos. This is who they saw. Or it would have been if they had been a few minutes earlier. What they actually saw were his minions. It's actually too bad that one of them wasn't Guile as he knew every foot solider that ever existed.

So on the other side of the crate was the Putties. To Mei and Jess they just looked like large, grey, claylike creatures that moved around with their arms flapping. Neither ninja knew exactly what those things were nor, to be honest, were they quite sure of what to make of them. It was then that they noticed the hatch on the floor that the creatures were unsuccessfully trying to get into. Mei smiled and pointed to it her eyes glowing faintly.

"What we want is in there." She whispered and Jess sighed. As much as they needed the money this was not worth it. Those things looked weak but he knew one should never judge an opponent by looks. One must see beneath all appearances to the truth that will reveal itself to those who knew what to look for.

In his indecisiveness Fate decided to take matters into her own hands. One of the creatures looked their way and spotted them behind the crate. It quickly alerted the others to their presence. In the next second the whole group was rushing over to our two thieves.

"I don't know about you but I think those are so definitely not friendly" Mei said quickly as she started backing up pulling Jess with her. Jess didn't like that though and wretched his arm free from her grasp. He then started walking back toward the Putties, again he doesn't know that's what they are, and cracked his knuckles as he went.

"Come on Mei we can take these guys."

"Jess!" Mei stated while continuing to back away. He didn't listen to her and instead rushed forward swinging his arm back and punching the Puttie in the face. Its head bounced back but other then that it did nothing. For his effort Jess got a few broken finger bones. Hissing in pain he rushed to Mei side and pulled her arm as he turned to run away from the things.

"Ok. I'll admit that wasn't my best idea." Mei scowled and hit him in the arm as she wrenched her hand free. When she looked over her shoulder she saw the things catching up to them and doubled her pace; screaming at Jess as she did so.

"What were you thinking? Even if you could fight them there were… are too many for us to fight. What ever was in there… so wasn't worth a chase scene?" Jess turned to face her, while still running of course, and said incredulously;

"We were going to be chased anyway so I don't see why you're complaining."

"Oh shut up and keep running." They turned a few times and didn't stop. Soon when they were near the entrance to the warehouse they realized they didn't hear anything any more. Turning around they found that whatever had been chasing them had disappeared. Jess looked around the immediate area while Mei leaned against the wall bracing her hands on her knees while catching her breath.

"We should go back and see what they're taking." Jess said quietly back facing her. Mei glared at him and pushed herself off the wall.

"I'm not going back there with those things and I won't let you go either." That said her eyes glowed pink and Jess was frozen in place.

"Mei! Ok, Ok let's go then." She released him and they headed for the door at a quick pace so when they got there they ended up bumping into two people. Mei went down to the ground at the impact and the person who bumped into Jess crashed to the ground with a grunt. Before Jess could tell what was happening he was pushed up against the cement wall with an elbow in his back.

"You are under arrest for trespassing on Time Force property…" Jess zoned out as the stern female voice started listing their rights. Vaguely he noticed Mei join him against the wall being positioned there by a young white guy with messy brown hair and brown eyes. Unlike the girl who had Jess he seemed a bit more jovial and excited about the whole thing. So they were cadets. Cadets could arrest people but they still lacked a lot of proper training. The girl was professional though and really 'cool' if either of them was gonna give them problems it would be her.

"This is so cool Izzy! We are making an actual arrest. Uuu maybe we'll get extra credit?" He practically bounced around and the girl who had Jess groaned.

"Guile… be more professional." She scolded her partner and he immediately straightened out and tried to look cool and collected. Mei met Jess's eyes and he smiled. They were about to be liberated. Guile froze and the girl behind him seemed to notice and questioned;

"Nani? Gulie? Daijoubu?" Mei went to freeze Izzy next but something blocked her power and Izzy quickly moved back holding her head. She then really looked at them and brought a gloved hand up to her mouth in confusion.

"Are… you two… OK?" Mei and Jess exchanged a glance and then looked at Izzy. Mei gasped and Jess snapped his head in her direction.

"You… you're an empath!" Izzy rolled her eyes at the exclamation but nodded and then repeated her question. This time Jess answered;

"We were in the area and got chased by these weird grey creatures." He wasn't lying, not really, and wondered what the girl would read off him. She was a pretty girl with short black hair and honey brown eyes. Slowly he trailed the rest of her body and silently wished she was wearing something a little more revealing. With a snap he went back to her face only to see a confused look on her face. He expected her to look angry or uncomfortable but confused was definitely not on the list.

"Izzy's only sort of an empath. She can't read emotions directed at her and she feels everything on the planet at once so things get jumbled. She has no clue what your feeling unless what you're feeling is very strong. So my lady what is their strong emotion?" The frozen man, who unfortunately still controls his mouth, asked. Izzy stared at them and both felt like all they could do was stand still. Izzy looked at Guile after a while and answered him.

"I sense fear from them and pain from him. What were the grey creatures? Where are they now?" She asked turning back to them.

"We don't know what they were but they are in this warehouse." Mei answered and as she did so she released Guile who rolled his shoulders and smiled charmingly at Mei. She blushed and Jess scowled at Guile before gathering 'his' girl in his arms. Izzy just raised an eyebrow at all the people in the room before walking further into the building.

"Hey where are you going?" She looked back over her shoulder at Jess, who had spoken, with a concerned expression and softly said;

"I will arrest the trespassers for being on Time Force property and scaring the citizens of Millennium City." She quickly disappeared into the warehouse and before the others followed Guile asked;

"You two are thieves right?" Mei gave him an incredulous look and answered;

"Duh, isn't it obvious? I mean you'd just have to look at us." She waved toward they're ninja outfits and Guile nodded. Jess watched the exchange with a critical eye. Then he looked in the direction Izzy had gone and watched as Mei ran to catch up to the girl. Now it was just him and Guile. They fell in line together and as they started walking Jess asked;

"She doesn't know does she?"

"Nope." He said popping the 'p' and smiling like a manic as he did so.

"Izzy is smart don't get me wrong but she is way to trusting." Jess noticed that Guile liked talking about his friend and wondered how this guy would hold up to interrogation. He didn't want to talk much and despite the ache in his hand he was ready for round two but there was one more thing he needed to know first.

"You going to arrest us?"

"Nah, after all you were just trying to escape monsters right?" Guile said with a wink in Jess's direction Jess smiled and nodded.

"Exactly."

Mei followed the girl and slowly tried to read her mind. Empaths were hard for psychics like herself because they were usually sensitive to intentions of those around them. She supposed she was lucky because what the guy had said earlier seemed to hold true. Even though Mei was only skimming the top of the girl's thoughts Izzy should have known what she was doing… but she didn't. On the other hand if Mei tried to go deeper she hit a mental road block indicating that Izzy was very mentally disciplined.

"Are you a martial artist by any chance?" Mei asked after a second.

"Ah, we are almost where you said they were. Stay here, me and Guile will handle this." Mei looked and noticed that they were indeed where they had seen the grey things. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, nothing was here. Guile patted Jess on the shoulder and smiled at Mei as he went to join his friend in scouting out the area.

"Where do you think they went?" Mei asked Jess as he joined her behind the box they had used as a hiding spot earlier. Jess shrugged holding his injured hand. Together they watched as Guile ran all over the place talking animatedly to his friend while Izzy just nodded to him every so often.

"That guy is hardly professional."

"The girl more then makes up for it though." Mei pointed out and he had to concede to her point.

"Yeah she's real 'cool'." Mei hit his shoulder and he smiled at her. Their calm moment was broken by a flash of light, a short yelp, and a girlish scream. The scream came from Guile.

"Izzy!" Jess and Mei got on the scene in time to stop Guile from jumping down the hatch after Izzy who had apparently fallen. Jess had his arms while Mei looked down the hatch.

"Let me go I have to save her!" Guile struggled against Jess trying jump down the hatch.

"Whoa there buddy. We'll save her." Jess chocked for a second. Did he really just say that? He must have because Mei was staring at him bug eyed though it was slowly changing to a smile and she slyly asked;

"We will?" Mei's smile grew as she guessed the real reason he wanted to go after Izzy. Down this hatch is where whatever treasure they had come to find was. Mei had different feeling though. Ever since they bumped into these people the pull of whatever was down here grew stronger. Whatever was down here they were meant to have it. That feeling was the only reason she followed the girl in the first place. Under a normal condition she would have kept running. Shaking her head she started down the hatch first.

Guile watched as the girl went down and turned with desperate eyes to Jess;

"Will you?" Jess looked lost for a moment and then he smiled again;

"Yeah; what happened anyway?" Jess asked as he followed after Mei with Guile after him.

"To be honest? No clue. We opened the hatch to go down and see if they went down there. The next thing I know there was this big flash of light and Izzy lost her grip." Jess whistled at the thought of falling down this. It had to hurt.

**Will Izzy be alright? What happened to the putties chasing Jess and Mei? Has Chronos found what he's looking for? Find out next time on Phantom Genesis.**

AN3: I have always wanted to write my own PR series but I cant seen to enjoy writing a non crossover fic. That is how this story came about.

Spoiler: At one point during the story Dawn will become the fifth Power Ranger.  
Also the sixth ranger will be either Oz or Xander you may say who you want(which may affect my choice) but ultimately I will make the decision based on the direction of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry it's a day late

AN: Sorry it's a day late.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Buffy.

_**Act 2: No Need For Rangers Pt.2**_

"How are your Putties fairing Chronos?" The blonde 'form' asked while filing her nails. She was sitting upon a stone in the caves and didn't spare a glance for the monster kneeling before her.

"They are having some difficultly finding the right warehouse. There was also a little disruption earlier. Two humans came across some of them and we haven't seen those humans or the putties since. I've sent a search group to look for both." The blonde figure frowned and jumped off the stone and began pacing back and forth. Her eyes glowed red for a moment and her frown deepened.

"Naughty humans. Who told them they could be all sneaky and hide from my senses? Wait…" Her head snapped up and she snarled in anger;

"I've felt this before. We are going to need something much stronger then putties if what I think is about to happen happens." Chronos lifted his head and asked;

"What do you mean My Queen?" The 'form' growled and her eyes flashed red again. Chronos quickly diverted his eyes back to the ground before him.

"I sense the Great Power at work. Chronos your missing Putties may have actually found the lost archives not to mention the first coin... On a more important note It seems a new power ranger team is about to be born. Send a monster to the place the putties disappeared and have it kill any human in sight." If Chronos had a mouth he would have been smiling as he brought forward the Watch of Ages from his left pouch, not pocket.

"I have the perfect monster. Zedd employed it; it is called Skelerena. This monster will mock and laugh at its enemies. These new rangers will be discouraged before they even start." The 'form' smiled at her minion. The idea of that monster, as ridiculous as it was, sounded like it would, or maybe that's could, be capable of destroying whatever, whoever, was going to be a power ranger. It could work but rangers always defeated the monster in the end. In case you are confused, no our heroes from the last chapter are not power rangers yet. That having been said what the 'form' felt is a power source that could give our heroes the ability to become power rangers. So naturally since the two missing humans were in the area this sensation originated from the 'form' was a little concerned.

"Well, let's see your little pet." She said and Chronos chuckled. He opened the clock and the hands started moving rapidly backward. When it got to a steady pace Chronos started chanting;

"Skelerena, monster of Zedd

I recall you from the land of the lost

I recall your soul from the darkness

I recall your body from the earth

I recall your time of greatness"

A whole bunch of bones started forming in one spot on the floor and a black-purple mist mixed in with it. The form looked on in amusement as the bones swelled and condensed into the familiar form of a familiar monster. Now those of you who know your power ranger episodes this one comes from the episode Mirror of Regret. Don't know that one… look it up.

The creature started laughing the minute it was formed and Chronos sent it on its way. Now you may wonder why Chronos didn't give it orders. Well it's a monster it wants to destroy. Put it in the general area and if you're lucky you will have destroyed rangers or civilians as the case dictates. Also, since Chronos will soon be following, the lack of orders is kinda a moot point.

"This had better work Chronos. If The Council finds out I'm here we'll have more then just Rangers to worry about." There was concern in her voice but the smile on the 'form's' face prevailed as her minion kneeled before her again.

"I doubt the Council would come. They are warriors born of darkness. Despite the good they claim to fight for they would never fight where the public would see them." The 'form' shrugged, sauntered back to her rock, and sat down again.

"You forget that at one time there were two who cared little for hiding and more for saving lives."

"Yes, but didn't they separate from the council after the slayer's death? Not to mention they are surly dead themselves." The form smiled at Chronos and said;

"I grow weary of your presence. Make sure your monster doesn't screw up." Chronos nodded and stood up before vanishing in the form of a clock.

"Finally, I didn't think he'd leave." Out of the many shadows a figure came almost into view but stayed within the edges of shadow. The 'form's' face lit up at the sight of her favorite minion. This one, while not quite as loyal as Chronos, was easily her most powerful warrior. From what could be seen of him he had a human form, in fact he was human. She had found him abandoned as a baby and saw great potential in him. Instead of killing him she raised him in the ways of evil and gifted him with great powers.

"Ah, my Shadow, how are things with those pesky slayers?" She asked and she could feel Shadow smile.

"No need to worry about them for awhile. As usual they have a lot of infighting going on. I didn't even have to do anything. Who needs evil when they do a fine job kicking their own butt?" The 'form' got up again and walked up to Shadow with a big smile.

"You always bring me such good news." She purred as she ran her hand down his chest and occasionally her hand passed though him causing him to shiver.

"And what of the missing two? Have you found them yet?" Shadow sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"No nothing. I can't even find possible graves to confirm if they are dead. They should be considering how much times passed." The 'form' pushed away disappointed.

"They are not dead I would have felt it. To bad the witch died she would have been really helpful in finding them." Shadow smiled again as he remembered his history lessons.

"Willow, the dark witch, yeah that little white hat did more for evil then… well evil." The 'form' smiled again and waved her hand. In the air appeared shining water bubbles. Inside the bubbles was an image of three teenagers climbing down a hatch.

"Meet the future rangers Shadow." The form said.

"So you think Chronos will fail?"

"Doesn't he always?" The form sighed and Shadow took in the faces of each person. First was a Chinese girl with strange pink eyes. Above her was a dark-skinned man with a sly smile. When Shadow saw the third guy he gasped;

"Guile?" If the form had heard him she made no indication.

"How deep is this thing?" Mei complained as she looked into the darkness below. The lights at this point of the hatch seemed to have blown long ago and only dim light reached this level.

"I think it's only a few more feet. You know I've seen blueprints for all the warehouses in the area and this is most defiantly not in any of them. Here use this."

Guile passed his regulation flash light to Jess; who then passed it onto Mei. For her part Mei groaned at Guile's enthusiastic voice. Honestly he sounded like a kid at Christmas. The question was why?

"Hey, any time now Mei." Jess urged when she didn't turn the light on right away. For his trouble he got a glare and a punch to his leg.

"You want me to fall? Cause if I do, you go down with me." Mei's glare deepened but she turned on the flash light and shined it downward. Instantly she found the bottom and smiled.

"Yes we're almost ther… uh oh." Jess and Guile frowned at the pitch her voice had taken and both maneuvered so they could see down the hatch at what Mei had seen. To be honest Guile was afraid he would see his friend's broken form. What they saw didn't really make him sigh in relief.

"What do you mea… uh oh?" Jess stared when he saw them. They were the grey creatures from earlier and they were around the area the three of them needed to land. That was when Jess noticed Guile getting more exited and giggling like a school girl with a first crush.

"Guys, those are putties!" He exclaimed. Mei and Jess glanced at each other and asked;

"Putties?"

"Yeah you know. The foot soldiers the original ranger force fought. You are looking at walking, talking history guys... Well not so much talking really as much warbling..." Jess sighed and shook his head while Mei just looked confused.

"Ok, geek boy, how do we defeat them? When I fought em' earlier I got a fractured hand for my trouble." Jess didn't know weather to be scared or happy when Guile's face turned serious. Guile looked down at the two of them and looked lost in thought. Suddenly he nodded and spoke softly,

"We should be quiet I don't think they saw us yet. How to beat them… your guess is as good as mine. Yeah I know what they look like but they are ancient. Any and all info on them is with the lost ranger archives." Jess sighed exasperated. He knew they couldn't take them on. When he looked up at Guile to ask another question he saw something on the other man's belt and a plan formed in his mind.

"Ok I got a plan. Guile the guns Time Force issues are made from ranger technology right?" Guile nodded slowly before his eyes light up. Quickly he pulled his laser gun out of its holder.

"You got that right." Jess smiled and continued.

"Ok Guile, give me the gun. Don't give me that look. I'm obviously the best fighter here. No offence." Jess added the last part quickly at the offended look crossing Guile's face. After a moment Guile sighed and said;

"None taken." Jess then continued;

"I'm going to go down first and shoot at them until Mei gets down. She is our wild card. With her power she can freeze the putties. After that we don't have long. We find Izzy and get out of there and since we can't climb up this fast enough we'd better pray there is another way out." Guile handed Jess the gun and quickly told him how to work it. Then Mei moved to the side as best she could so Jess could pass her. As he did Mei grabbed him and said;

"Be careful." Jess gave her a sly smile and said;

"Aren't I always?" They shared another smile and then Jess started down.

"You two seem close." Guile stated as he moved down.

"We take care of each other. Both our families are really hard for cash." Mei started moving down as well following after Jess. Guile just nodded sadly at her.

He knew this supposedly perfect world wasn't as perfect as it seemed. He also couldn't help but wonder why all the cool people he met were poor. First Izzy, now these two. Well that just meant he had more people he could lavish with gifts.

The putties moved around the main room under the hatch making their warbling noise. The area they ended up in awhile ago had many different areas to exit into. Unfortunately their brains were too small to choose a direction. So instead they had decided to wait for a command to move on. It has now been about an hour and nothing has happened. They also didn't have the brain capacity think that something might be blocking them from their masters and so they didn't think to climb back up.

Now when I said nothing happened that wasn't quite true. Something had sort of happened about fifteen minutes ago. From the hatch area there had been a big flash of light and a squeak and scream. They had all looked at the tunnel waiting for something to fall out. Nothing did however so they went back to moving around the main room.

Awhile later when all the putties happened to have their backs to the hatch a figure in black with a yellow sash fell through it and landed silently on the ground. With a smile on his face Jess raised the Time Force weapon and quickly started firing at all putties in the room. One he shot twice and it fell to the ground. As it hit the ground it shattered into a million pieces and disappeared.

'So if I hit them twice they die' Jess thought as he continued shooting. When he hit another twice it didn't fall to the ground and it didn't die. Confused; Jess concentrated fire on that one a little longer before changing his aim to a closer opponent. The one he had hit countless times fell to the ground and did the same thing the other one did.

Jess smiled as he felt Mei and Guile join him and soon all the putties in the room stopped moving. Mei's eyes shined the brightest he'd ever seen them glow and sweat quickly moved down her face. Guile lowered her to the ground to sit before turning his attention to Jess.

"What do we do now? Mei can't hold out to long I think. There are too many for her to hold." Jess nodded distractedly and walked up to one of the putties. Unceremoniously he pushed it over and smiled as it hit the ground. When it did hit it burst into a million pieces before disappearing. Looking back at Guile he was happy to see the shocked expression.

"Now we quickly knock all these guys over." Jess said and the two of them made quick work of the remaining putties. As the last one fell the glow in Mei's eyes faded and she smiled weakly at the two guys.

"As cute as it is that you two are bonding we still have to find Izzy." She reminded them as she stumbled to her feet. When she finally got up she swerved and held her head.

"Whoa, what a trip. Izzy is that way." Jess ran over to her and held her to keep her up right. His face belied his confusion though as he asked her;

"You sound sure. I thought there was something in the area blocking your powers?" She nodded as the three of them made their way down the hall she indicated.

"Yeah and it still won't let me know what's down here but it will let me know where Izzy is." Jess nodded in frustration before looking at Guile. Taking the laser gun he handed it back its rightful owner before asking another question he had on his mind;

"So Cowboy what do you think is down here?" Guile looked at him both serious and excited. Mei smiled at the look on his face and both of them again thought of a kid at Christmas who found out that not only did he get the one thing he really wanted but everything else on his list.

"Well if putties were looking for it, it could only mean one thing. The lost ranger archives." At the confused looks he saw on their faces he elaborated.

"The lost ranger archives are files that contain the identities and knowledge of all the rangers that ever existed on earth. Those files in conjunction with a tape were used to inform new ranger teams of their place in the ranger legacy. These archives were called the Legacy of Power." Jess nodded and said;

"Naturally. What happened to them? How'd they get 'lost'?" Jess air quoted the word 'lost' with his fingers. Guile smiled and had a look on his face that screamed 'I'm about to tell you something no one else knows.' Jess was naturally both amused and intrigued.

"After the SPD Beta team that consisted of Bridge, Syd, Sky, Jack, and Z all retired from SPD no more ranger teams were being assembled because most of the universe didn't need them too much. It is said that those five rangers snuck onto the base and erased or stole all information they could on rangers. Now SPD was able to save some data but anything pre ninja storm, with the exception of Time Force, was really sketchy. In fact we know more about the bad guys of those times then the rangers. As for identities the only ones we know are those that were made public, except the space rangers of course."

"That was a mouthful." Mei said as she started walking on her own. Her hair was damp but she looked much better and both Jess and Guile were glad about that. It was at this point that the three of them heard a loud crash from where they had just been. They spun round and couched behind a wall. After a few second they heard a laughing sound and then a monstrous voice joined the high pitched laugh.

"I need you to find those two kids the Putties chased. Kill them before they find the archives." Guile had to refrain from a giddy laugh as he looked at his companions.

"I told you. We have to find them first." The others just rolled their eyes at him and continued listening.

"Of course, my lord. I will do anything for the Lady of Darkness and her loyal servant."

"Good. They were here I can smell them. Unfortunately I can't tell which way they went. You go that way I'll go this way." Mei's eyes glowed and she turned to Jess with concern in her eyes.

"Jess, the laughing one is coming our way." Jess cursed silently and started moving them down the hall.

"Ok, the plan is find Izzy and those files. Then we get out of here by any means." Together they moved taking direction on where to turn from Mei and trying to stay one step ahead of the things trying to find them.

"They're almost here Alpha. We need the Power Jewels working… yesterday." Was the first thing Izzy heard when she regained consciousness.

'What was I doing?' She thought, eyes still closed, and then it all came back to her.

_A flash of bright light when she was heading down the hatch._

_The bright light making her lose her grip on the ladder and her following fall._

_Hitting her head on the wall of the tunnel and losing consciousness._

She bolted up off the cold floor she had been laying on and winced as her head ached where she had hit it. Carefully she probed the bump on her head and sighed when she found she only had a bump and wasn't bleeding. Looking around the room she finally found the speaker. She was a tall dark-blonde woman wearing an emerald green shirt and black leather pants. The way she moved Izzy figured she could be a dancer as she was graceful. The woman was moving elegantly from computer console to a screen that showed something rather odd. It showed what appeared to be the walking skeleton of a mutated hyena. If Izzy was surprised or shocked by any of this her face didn't show it.

"What is going on here? This is Time Force property… I think." Izzy stated calmly. She also almost cursed herself for being presumptuous. For all she knew she was no longer on Time Force property. At any rate her comment had the robot, that she had previously over looked, and the woman turning toward her.

Now getting a better view of the woman Izzy estimated that she was about 26. The woman smiled at her and walked over slowly as if she was approaching a wild animal. Izzy wasn't sure what to make of that and was doubly unsure of what to make of the feelings coming off the woman. She felt as though she was anxious, worried, and annoyed. For the hundredth time in her life Izzy wished she could sense emotions directed at her. Basically what this woman was feeling in regard to her. Malice or relief, hatred or caring, anything would do in this odd situation.

At any rate the woman was smiling so it couldn't be too bad right.

"Hi I'm Dawn Summers. Welcome Miss. Kimura to the hall of records. Now you have a nasty bump which I'll take care of as soon as our other guests arrive. Just sit back and relax for now." Dawn ran back to the computers as they started beeping and the robot helped Izzy into a more comfortable position on the floor.

"Sorry we don't have anything more comfortable. I'm Alpha 9 at your service. I am from a log line of Alpha units and one of the foremost experts on the morphing grid." At this Izzy's eyes widened slightly.

"Morphing grid... as in Power Rangers?" The automaton nodded enthusiastically in a way that reminded her of Guile.

'Guile.'

"The people I was with. Where are they?" Izzy asked Alpha but Dawn answered.

"They are almost here. When they get here I have a lot of things to tell you." Izzy nodded and, since the person hadn't done anything cruel yet, she decided to trust her words. She closed her eyes and waited for Guile.

Meanwhile Dawn was busy working with four charm bracelet like things and muttered;

"Yeah a boy is so going to want to wear this." Sighing she placed the bracelet down and opened the door for when the others got there. It would only take a few more minutes.

"Alpha, I think they're as ready as they're going to be. On another note can you believe our luck? The day we wake up is the day we not only find our rangers but the day our enemies find us as well." The video feed changed to show Chronos walking down a hall. Dawn hit a button and the walls of the whole underground labyrinth changed so the two monsters were farther from her future rangers. She was silently pleased that one of them was a telepath as she didn't have to do the whole follow the voice thing. Now all she had to do was convince these four that they wanted to be rangers.

This would be easier said then done. In today's world there was no need for rangers or that had been the case. Today all that changed. She never thought that when she had promised the SPD rangers she'd keep this knowledge safe she'd ever need to activate the ranger powers they had given her. She remembered it had been raining the day she had agreed to be guardian for the last ranger power that existed. She had known nothing about Rangers. She knew slayers and saw how selfish many of them were becoming and how much they bitched and moaned about saving the world every year. Now to be fair not all were like that and she couldn't really blame the ones that were. The life of a slayer was harsh and unforgiving. When she had met her first ranger, though, she had been amazed. They were selfless and helped even the people who ticked them off without hesitating. They were both serious and fun loving. Not to mention the best people she had ever met. And those five had told her that they wanted this in reserve for when the world needed them again.

So she agreed to help them. Oh they had tried to talk her out of it and part of her wished she'd let them. Now she was in the future and the Legacy of Power was needed again.

The 'form' growled in fury as she saw the woman who had avoided her for years. Before Shadow and the 'form', in the bubbles, was The Key also known as Dawn. Never in all her years would she have expected Dawn and the rangers to have joined forces yet before her was the very proof. The 'form' slowly calmed down and smiled as she looked at her Shadow. With his help she would be able to conquer anything the rangers had and once she had all six of the coins these rookie rangers wouldn't stand a chance.

"Izumi?" The 'form's' attention internally snapped to her underling as he whispered another name. Glancing back at the screen she felt a jolt of annoyance before crushing it away. On the screen was a young and beautiful Japanese female who was also wearing a Time Force uniform. Instead the 'form' laughed as it seemed her favorite pet knew two of the future rangers. She could use that to her advantage.

"Watch closely Shadow. You are about to witness the rebirth of the greatest legacy on earth." Shadow nodded at his master and focused on the screen watching intently the events unfolding on it. They saw Dawn change the halls on Chronos and even though they could have alerted Chronos of this it would have been pointless. If Chronos couldn't figure this out on his own he didn't deserve to work for her. They would still of course use him as he had the Watch of Ages but if push came to shove the 'form' knew Shadow could master the watch.

"If things go bad do you want me to help?" Shadow asked cautiously. The form put her chin in her hand and thought about his question. Sighing she said;

"You are one of my best cards in this fight. I don't want to reveal you until I have to." He nodded and his focus on the screen doubled as he responded;

"Yes, my Lady." The first part of this play was coming to its end soon. Despite the forms assurance of her victory she couldn't help but feel that the outcome of what happened here would set the pace for all that was to come.

Mei waved her hand forward and the other two followed her as they approached an open door with light coming out of it. She smiled slightly because she knew Izzy was in there. On the other hand she also knew that whatever she and Jess came here to steal was also in that room. Maybe if they were lucky they could liberate Izzy and steal the desired item or items at the same time. Also she had a feeling that the thing they wanted to steal was the Legacy of Power that Guile had mentioned but when she thought about it this whole thing felt less like stealing and more like taking what was hers.

"She's in there guys and I think the files are too." Now here is where the three's intelligence slips a little. Since they were following Mei they all assumed that since she felt no humans near-by that they were in the clear. They never stopped to think of what or who was stopping Mei from sensing all she wanted. So all three barged in the room and the door swung shut behind them.

"Finally, I thought you would never get here," said a woman; who was checking out Izzy's head while Izzy winced at each poke. She gave them a small smile before continuing. Guile, seeing his friend, rushed forward and pushed the woman out of the way to hug Izzy.

"Ugm, Guile I'm fine. How are all of you?" Izzy asked. Meanwhile Dawn walked over to Alpha in a huff mumbling about stupid men and being pushed.

"We're fine. But guess what there are Putties here... or there were. We took care of them though... but now a monster's after us… whoa look at those computers…" And Guile was off in his own little fantasy world were computers reign supreme. Jess and Mei walked over to Izzy and Jess wrapped an arm around her. Both of them looked suspiciously at Dawn who fidgeted under their scrutiny.

"Can we trust her?" Jess asked (indicating Dawn) looking at Izzy and then Mei. Mei was shocked at this because he didn't trust people this fast. Yet in the short time they had known Izzy and Guile Mei noticed that, in his own way, Jess had taken them under his wing. Just like he had done for her when they first met. She was happy about this but quickly refocused on the matter at hand. Before she got too far in her search she was surprised to hear Izzy say;

"I'd trust her with my life." Mei frowned and continued her own search but found the same blocks. Needless to say she couldn't get a read.

"I can't tell anything. How can you?" She asked Izzy. Izzy shrugged and said;

"She said we could trust her." Now if this was an anime everyone in the room would have face planted sans Guile who wasn't paying attention. He was still flirting with the computers.

"Now before you all start a scream fest you can trust me. I'm Dawn and all of you are chosen." Mei and Jess frowned and again Izzy, hardly affected by that statement, responded first.

"What have we been chosen for and what do we need to know?" Before Dawn could answer Guile yelled in excitement as a video came on screen. All of them watched as a man with spiky brown hair and a goatee sat down in a chair.

"I'm Tommy Oliver and if you're not me then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What your about to see is a history of my life. My history as a Power Ranger. My story begins in angel Grove where five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa..." Dawn sighed as they all seemed to settle down to watch the video with varying degrees of curiosity. Guile being the most excited and Izzy being expressionless.

"We'll let them watch. That way I won't have much to explain." Alpha nodded and they too settled in to watch.

"Wow that was amazing I wish I had had popcorn." Guile said as the film ended. The others reluctantly nodded and had to agree, that was pretty cool. Izzy and the others turned to Dawn who was smiling encouragingly at all of them. At this point Izzy asked again,

"What were we chosen to do?" Dawn grabbed a box that was sitting near her and walked toward them.

"You have been chosen to become Power Rangers."

"Yes!" Guile shouted pumping his fist in the air. Izzy smiled at him while Jess and Mei looked stunned.

"Wait, what?" Jess asked moving forward in front of his companions.

"I'm in." Jess spun around to look at Mei who had just spoken. Looking slowly at the others he sighed when he saw the look on their faces. He turned back to

Dawn and nodded his head;

"Ok I'm in too I guess but what do we have to do? That implied all the bad guys were defeated. What's left and where did those putties come from?" Jess asked.

"The SPD rangers gave me these morphers in case a threat too large awakened and the universe needed rangers again. We had hoped it wouldn't come to this but a being known as Chronos has found a clock called the Watch of Ages. With this clock he can resurrect any evil he desires. This is bad enough but we have reason to believe he is not the one pulling the strings. As of right now the motives of this group are unknown except that they want the Legacy of Power." The four nodded and Dawn quickly had them line up. Then she opened the box and walked up to Guile. She took out a charm like bracelet that had red stones.

"Wait we have to wear jewelry? I'm out of here." This was Jess and before he could move Mei froze him in place.

"Please continue Dawn." Mei said sweetly. Dawn nodded and looked back at Guile who was standing with a proud and excited look on his face.

"Guile you are the Vermillion Garnet Ranger and leader of the team." Dawn looked over at Jess and smiled when she saw him silently fuming. Anyone could guess his thoughts. Then she walked up to Izzy and took out another bracelet with blue stones.

"Izumi you are the Azure Diamond Ranger." When she moved on to Jess she arched an eyebrow to silently ask if he would be calm. When he sighed in resignation she had Mei release him and took out a bracelet with yellow stones.

"Jess you are the Amber Zircon Ranger." Jess nodded and looked at his bracelet while Dawn moved onto Mei. Dawn removed the last bracelet from the case and this one had pink stones.

"And Mei you are the Fuchsia Kunzite Ranger." All four of them smiled as they looked at their bracelets and listened as Dawn continued;

"Together you are the Jewel Thunder Power Rangers. To activate your powers you say, as an example lets take Guile, "Vermillion Garnet Power" and you morph. Get it?"

"Got it." They all said at once and at that moment all the alarms went off.

"Looks like its time to test this stuff, ready guys?" Guile asked looking at his team.

"I'm ready." Izzy said simply coming to stand on his right side.

"Let's bring it." Mei said coming to stand on his left.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Jess said with a smile as he stood next to Mei. Guile smiled in return and said;

"Then in the immortal words of Dr. Tommy Oliver… It's morphin' time."

**Will the rangers be able to stop Chronos from getting The Legacy of Power? Will Chronos defeat the Rangers? And who is the mysterious Shadow? Find out next time on Phantom Genesis. **


	3. Chapter 3

Act 3: No Need for Rangers Pt

**Phantom Genesis  
Aka  
Power Rangers Jewel Thunder**

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Buffy.

_**Act 3: No Need for Rangers Pt.3**_

"Vermillion Garnet Power."

"Azure Diamond Power."

"Amber Zircon Power."

"Fuchsia Kunzite Power."

All four of the new rangers gave the call and red, blue, yellow, and pink light filled the air around their forms. The light was so bright that Dawn had to cover her eyes or risk going blind.

"I knew I should have forced them to morph for me (1). This is so cool." Dawn said to Alpha who merely nodded in awe as this was its first time witnessing a morph too. When the light faded the rangers were suited up. The helmets looked like they where made from opaque crystal with a black visor where the eyes would be. The suits also looked crystal like and shiny with a symbol of what looked like the Zeo crystal on their chests. The Zeo symbol was in rainbow colors. The belt each of them wore was silver with a laser attached.

All four of them looked down at their costumes in awe. Even Izzy was amazed by the suits. All of a sudden Guile jumped up in the air pumping both his fists. Grabbing Mei by the shoulders he started dancing around.

"This is so cool. I feel stronger then I've ever felt my whole life." Guile was then turned around by Jess who draped an arm around him and Izzy and brought the team in a group around Dawn.

"Steady there Cowboy. Save some of that enthusiasm for the monster. Where is it Dawn?" Jess asked and all the rangers looked at her. Dawn quickly jumped to the computers and started typing.

"Uh oh. Uh Guys, we have Skelerena at one end of the hall and Chronos at the other." Jess groaned and muttered 'Why did I ask?' as he and the other rangers raced out the door to face the two monsters. If they had stayed a second longer they would have heard Dawn say;

"Damn. They just got a dozen or two putties too guys… guys?" Dawn said as she looked up noticing they were gone.

"They went to fight." Alpha stated.

"No shit Sherlock." Dawn responded bitterly.

Meanwhile in the hall Guile and Mei faced Chronos while Jess and Izzy faced Skelerena.

"So I heard you're the big bad of this story. Care to prove your strength?" Guile said to Chronos as the monster and his putties moved forward. Apparently being a ranger comes with corny lines. Seriously they can't help it.

"He's kinda gross looking." Mei whispered in Guiles ear causing Guile to laugh. Chronos roared with anger at the two rangers before him.

"So you have managed to attain the power. Revel in your victory while you can red ranger for it will not last long." Chronos raised his hand and that was the signal for the putties to attack. Now these two rangers are not exactly the 'fighters'. That does not mean they don't know how to though. The same can't be said of their planning on the fly ability, the best at that here being Jess who is busy with monster number two, so they did what first came to mind.

They took out their laser guns and started firing at the putties. While some went down others got close enough so that the guns were more or less useless. These putties then proceeded to knock the lasers out of the red and pink ranger's hands. At this point hand to hand battle began. Guile kicked one and found his kick to be stronger then he remembered. The puttie flew into another and the two tripped over each other falling to the ground. Guile cheered as he went on to his next opponent.

Mei was slightly less lucky as the puttie she kicked didn't fall into anyone so it was able to regain its footing. Since her focus was on that one she didn't see the ones behind her till each had an arm. Using this she used both her feet to kick the one she kicked before and it went down. Then bracing her hands on the forearms of the putties that had her she flipped them. Both crashed to the ground and shattered.

While this was going on Jess and Izzy went up against Skelerena.

"Hey, skull face. Ready to go to the dogs?" Jess asked cracking his newly healed hands together. He really loved the ranger healing that came with the package.

"Hahahaha, you think you can fight me? You could barely fight a puttie hand to hand without cheating. And you, girl, you fell at a slight flash of light. Hahahah." Jess groaned and Izzy got out of her fighting stance to cock her head at him.

"What?" She asked him.

"This thing is so annoying." With that Jess ran forward with Izzy covering his back. He pulled his left fist back and swung at the monster connecting and sending it staggering a few feet back.

"Is that all you got ranger?" The monster asked only to realize too late that it lost track of the blue ranger. Izzy had circled around the creature and kicked in the back sending it into the wall. Then when the monster almost got its footing she punched it. Unlike Jess's punch hers was calculated and precise. As such the monster went flying back down the hall. The two rangers then regrouped and Jess patted Izzy on the shoulder.

"Dang girl, where were you when we were fighting the putties?" Izzy looked at him in what he could only comprehend as confusion and answered;

"I was with Dawn, remember?" Jess shook his head and sighed. This girl was weird. Both of them then took out their lasers and started firing at the monster. Who said excess force is bad?

Now with everyone caught up in their own fight Chronos was able to take in the situation. His putties were losing and from the look of things so was his monster. He knew there was only one thing that could save him from total ruin and that was getting the files and coin. He also had a pretty good idea where it was.

As the battle moved down the hall a little it left the door the rangers came out of wide open. Chronos stalked towards the door and when he entered he was hit ineffectively by a metal bat.

"That always works in the movies." A voice said before moving back. The person was Dawn and she was now cornered by one of the main generals of whatever was trying to take over the universe. Her chances weren't too good. She knew some fight moves and some magic but this guy was strong. The only thing she could do was try and stop him from getting what he wanted until the rangers finished out side. As if that would work because the monster was 'always' beaten in 5 minutes.

"Give me the files and coin and I promise to spare you."

"Yeah that's what all the bad guys say and you know what… they kill you anyway?" Dawn said while raising her bat. Chronos chuckled at the silly girl and raised his arm powering an energy attack. Dawn closed her eyes and waited for an attack that never hit her. When she opened her eyes she saw Izzy had just hit Chronos in the back. Unfortunately she was alone and couldn't take him by herself. In the next second Chronos had Izzy by her neck and threw her into Dawn.

Shadow turned away from the screen as he watched Izumi get thrown into Dawn. The form noticed this and frowned.

"What's wrong my Shadow? Are you not enjoying the carnage?" She asked and he looked up at her with a sly smile on his face that appeared quickly. Maybe too quickly? It was times like this she wished she knew what was on his mind. But like the rest of his kind his thoughts were foreign to her.

"No my lady. This just bores me and I grow tired of it. Also I find myself needed in the other area of our plan. I find myself reluctant to leave your side while you seem so happy." His sly smile grew at the forms girlish giggle as he said that and if she noticed she didn't say a thing. She walked over to him again and walked right through him. Though he was used to this by now it still made him shiver. Whether it was pleasure or disgust only he knew and he wasn't in a very telling mood. He turned to face his empress to find her still smiling girlishly.

"You always say the sweetest things, my Shadow. I will grant your request if you will do something extra for me." Shadow quirked an eyebrow in interest and asked;

"What does my Lady wish of me?" She smiled again and turned around. With a wave of her arm a light came on to reveal a book and with another wave it started rapidly turning pages. Seeing she was sufficiently distracted he looked over at the viewing portal and sighed in disappointment when all he saw was Guile, Jess, and Mei. He so enjoyed watching Izzy after all she was much easier to control. A triumphant sound brought his attention back to the form.

"I need you to find me sand from the Abyss of Evil." Shadow smiled and asked;

"Now, what could you possibly want with that? Consider it done my Lady."

"I would expect nothing less my Shadow." Shadow bowed and disappeared into the shadows within seconds. After he was gone the form went back to watch the events unfold. At the back of her mind she was furious that her Shadow seemed interested in the girl at the same time however she was intrigued. She had seen that glint in his eyes many times before and every time she saw it, it took all she had to control her jealousy. Of course the look meant nothing really. Only that he found something he wanted and the things he wanted usually ended up very broken by the time he was done.

That last thought made her smile. She would encourage his fascination, if only to see the girl's soul shatter.

Guile and Mei finished the last of their putties by kicking them into the others. This caused them to collapse and shatter into a million pieces. Then they ran to join Jess who was almost wrestling with the skull like monster. When the monster was on top of Jess the Red and Pink ranger used their lasers and fired at the unsuspecting fiend. With a yell he got off Jess and backed up. Mei quickly ran forward and pulled Jess to his feet. When they were all standing they fired their weapons together and when the blasts hit Skelerena the monster blew up in a grand fashion.

The three rangers cheered at their first victory with Guile and Mei slapping high fives. Jess folded his arms looking at the two smiling and was the first to realize something was wrong. Izzy wasn't with them anymore. Quickly thinking back on the battle he remember the exact moment she left. She had muttered something about great fear and ran off to the door they had originally come form. Then another thought hit him.

"Guys what happened to Chronos?" The two stopped and stared at each other.

"I guess we lost sight of him. He doesn't seem to be here anymore." Mei said looking around the hall. Guile froze and asked Jess;

"Where is Izzy?" Jess scowled, though you wouldn't see it through the helmet.

"She went to fight Chronos alone. I didn't know it at the time but now I'm sure." He said this while running to the door but stopped before entering. He looked back at his two fellow rangers and said angrily;

"If she's hurt or worse it's your fault." He slammed the door after him. Mei stared unsure what to do when she heard Guile mutter;

"She's my friend. I was supposed to take care of her." Mei put a hand on his shoulder and said softly;

"Hey it's not our fault Guile. He's just angry 'cause he really hates seeing people get hurt. He has a big brother complex. This was our first fight we're not perfect." She then pulled Guile to the door and walked in to a scary sight.

When Jess entered the room he gasped the computers were trashed and Dawn lay on the floor sniffling. Standing next to her was Alpha holding a first aid kit and it looked like Dawn was working on something on the floor in front of her. Gulping he moved forward and pushed Dawn aside gently. He cursed silently at what he saw. There, on the floor, was a demorphed Izzy with a deeply bleeding arm.

"I-I can't-t st-op the bl-bleeding." Dawn stammered looking at him with teary eyes. Jess laughed in response. You probably went 'huh' there right. Lets back up a bit. In front of Dawn was a demorphed Izzy with a bleeding arm. Izzy was conscious and scowling at Dawn and now Jess.

"Dawn, calm down. I am perfectly fine. Hand me the gauze if you're not going to help me." Dawn, still sniffling, handed Izzy the gauze. Jess chuckled a little more and powered down just as Mei and Guile walked in the door. They too powered down. Mei walked over too Dawn while Guile stayed over to the side. Izzy looked up and her eyes went straight to Guile. She smiled at him and said;

"Guile-chan, please come help me." Guile looked up and smiled softly at her but hesitated to move. Jess walked over to him and hit him on the shoulder;

"You heard her cowboy. Get to it." As Guile went to help Jess started assessing the damage to the room. It looked really bad. He sighed and got to work.

"Dawn what happened in here?" Mei asked as she held the sniffling woman trying to calm her down. It worked and they all listened, except Izzy who had been there, to what had happened.

"Chronos got away from the fight and came in here while you were distracted to get the files and a… coin?" Everyone shrugged at this. They had no clue what it might mean so Dawn shrugged too and continued;

"I was a bit scared, only a bit, because… not a fighter. I did my best to hold him off but then he disarmed me and was about to laser attack me or something. Anyway that's when Izumi came in and she was all like hiya and kiya." Dawn gave an example of this and every one smiled except Izzy who was about to open her mouth to correct Dawn on what she did. Guile intercepted and covered her mouth with his hand while shaking his head. Izzy sighed and went back to her wound.

"But then Chronos stole the upper hand back and had Izumi by the neck, squeezing the life out of her. Izumi was gasping for air and then she kicked him and he threw her at me. The damage had already been done though and Izumi demorphed in my arms. She was weakened and couldn't move and I didn't know what to do. He slashed at us and Izumi took the hit in her arm. Then he ransacked the place to find the files, bitched about the coin not being here and left." Dawn said with a huff and folded her arms.

"Ok thank you for the play by play." Jess said rolling his eyes at Dawn who glared at him. At this point Guile and Izzy finished wrapping up her wound and everyone convened in the center of the room.

"So the bad guys got what they wanted after all. Dawn do you have back up files because all this is way passed trashed?" Jess asked indicating the computers. Dawn waved her hand at Alpha and said;

"Yep, Alpha is a walking data bank. Does anyone have any idea about the coins?"

"They were the original power source of the rangers." Izzy said and everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Was I the only one who watched the video? At one point in Tommy's hands we see a coin." The others nodded in recognition and Mei asked;

"Why do they want the power coins?" Guile snapped his fingers and said excitedly;

"They can be turned evil. They want evil rangers." Dawn gasped and backed up.

"That's so not good. Evil rangers are the worst guys. Ranger teams usually have a hard enough time against one. This could be a whole team. I guess our first mission is to get those before the bad guys." Everyone nodded and then Guile looked down at his watch and blanched.

"Izzy, Its ten o'clock. Our shift ended two hours ago." Izzy put her hand to her mouth and said;

"Oh no. Someone must be looking for us." She then walked out of the room and the others just stared at her as she left for a second before following. At the door Jess stopped.

"You coming, Dawn?" Dawn shook her head and said;

"No, I'll find you guys tomorrow though." Jess nodded and followed the others.

The form smiled evilly at her minion as he entered the cavern and kneeled before her.

"Chronos you and your monster failed to stop the genesis of the rangers. What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked this and was pleased to note that he shivered in fear. It was a look she never got tired of and it seemed to please her more then usual when it was this creature who was afraid.

"My queen I may have been unable to stop the rangers but I got the archives and destroyed their computers." He lowered his body closer to the ground and looked much like he was groveling at the 'form's' feet. If we are technical he was groveling. He did after all fail to destroy the rangers after promising to do so.

"Stop groveling. It is not that pleasing I prefer results. You are forgiven as your mission wasn't a complete failure. You have the files and… where is the coin." The creature trembled more if possible and chanced a look at his queen. He didn't know what to make of the look on her face however. She was smiling very evilly at him and her eyes were shining a fierce red color.

"The coin was not there. I looked every where the rangers seemed confused about it so I don't think they had it. I believe the files are the key to finding the coins." Adria tapped her chin with her forefinger and looked at the cave ceiling for a moment before throwing a serious look at Chronos.

"You will look into it. I dislike it when my minions break their promises and you keep doing that. It's not good for your health Chronos." In a flash of orange light she was gone and Chronos was left alone in the cave. Getting up he punched the wall in his fury and when he moved his hand back a hole was in the stone wall.

"I must get back my queen's favor." Walking out of this part of the cave he made his way to a part of the cave he had set up earlier to use as a computer room for when he got the files. He sat down in one of the seats in front of a computer and started it up. When it was ready he put in the disk he got and started pouring over the information.

After awhile of finding nothing he was ready to give up when he found an interesting set of poems. The first one read;

"Agile pink crane  
Light as a feather  
Queen of the skies  
Princess of the water  
May you rest in the home  
And in the Heartland"

Chronos smiled. He knew where to find the first coin. Now all he had to do was keep the rangers from both figuring it out and getting it themselves.

Izzy walked out of the warehouse with Guile, Mei, and Jess. She held her injured arm lightly and wondered how long it would take to heal now that she had ranger healing. Lifting her hand to her head she figured awhile because her head still hurt. Jess had an arm around her and was helping her walk. She had said she didn't need help but he wouldn't take no for an answer. She supposed it was ok if it made him feel better.

Meanwhile Guile was giving annoyed looks at Jess every so often since they came up the hatch. Mei smiled at all three of them realizing that Guile was jealous but still hurting from Jess's earlier words. To try and help him Mei linked arms with Guile and he smiled at her effort.

"How did this happen? We're the good guys." He asked her as they approached the exit of the grounds.

"Guile, we're only human and this isn't a T.V. show where the good guy wins every time. Besides we didn't really lose." Guile's smile was more genuine now and he gave her a mini hug.

"Thanks Mei." She smiled and looked ahead at Jess and Izzy and almost laughed. Izzy was clearly annoyed with his fathering and was about ready to toss him. A second later Mei took that thought back and laughed right along with Guile as Jess landed on his back with Izzy walking away in a huff.

"Did I mention Izzy doesn't like being helped… much?" Guile asked as he helped Jess up.

"No."

"Izumi what happened to you?" All of them looked at the gate to see an eye wide Izzy standing in front of a tall Asian man. He was soon joined by a long brown haired man and a blonde woman.

"I'm fine Mr. Kwan." It would have been hard to miss the obvious worry in the man's eyes as he looked over Izzy's body. His eyes held anger but as he turned to face the others the look softened adding them to his general worry. He sighed and said;

"You know I worry about you and Guile, Izumi. Now come with me I'll take your report." Mr. Kawn started walking away but suddenly he froze. Jess took this moment to whisper to Guile;

"What's his story?" When Guile looked at Jess he saw the same look he had on his own when ever this guy was around. It was a look of mistrust and jealousy. Though that jealousy wasn't nearly as strong as his own.

"That, my friend, is Izumi's and my personal stalker. Aiden Kwan. Welcome to my world. Better watch your girl he's a smooth talker. Gets all the ladies… not that he tries." Guile leaned closer and in a conspiratorial whisper said;

"He's very shy." Jess snorted at that and said;

"He doesn't seem that shy to me." Guile gave a heartless laugh and said;

"That's because he knows us and is ignoring you two." It happened quickly and all of a sudden, after Aiden stopped walking, he turned around quickly and caught Izzy just as she collapsed in a faint right into his waiting arm. Guile, seeing Jess's shocked and open mouth expression, continued, after closing Jess's mouth;

"Oh, you're going to hate that about him too. Spiritual my ass."

Meanwhile Mei had run forward and hovered near the two of them. Aiden smiled at her shyly, deciding he liked the girl who was obviously friends with Izumi, he said comfortingly;

"Yeah she does this a lot. She'll be fine though. My name's Aiden Kwan." Mei blushed and said;

"I'm Meilin Lee, nice to meet you." Aiden's smile grew.

"Why don't you come with me? You can stay with Izumi till she wakes up… I'd stay but I have to go to work." Mei nodded wordlessly and followed the man carrying her friend.

"Are you two ok?" The blonde asked who had previously been quite. The two could only nod in response and the woman continued walking up to Jess.

"Hi I'm Kris and this is Shawn. I'm going to escort you to the Time Force base to make your report." She looked over her shoulder at Aiden and sighed;

"Originally I was supposed to take all of you but oh well."

"Hey Kris, you know how he gets. These two are his favorites at the academy he's watched them since they got in at the beginning of semester." Kris glared at Shawn who backed away a little.

"Correction he psychotically stalks them in an attempt to keep them from harm." Both laughed at what was probably some joke. Jess couldn't tell and cocked an eyebrow at the two of them before Kris spoke again;

"They're like younger siblings to him. I can't count the time's he's chewed them out for getting in trouble before rushing them to the med wing." Shawn nodded and started walking away while saying;

"Yeah but it's good that he cares so much. I wish someone had our back like that while we were in the academy. I'm going on my shift send Aiden soon."

"K, come on guys." Kris said and the two followed after her. As they walk Jess watched Aiden, Mei, and Izzy with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh Cowboy, That Aiden guy…. He is smooth. Mei never crushes on a guy that quick; not even me! Heck I think I'm crushing on the guy and that feeling is raging against burning hate of the guy."

"Yep he's just got that effect on people. You'll get used to it." Guile said while patting the stunned man's shoulder.

(1) she is referring to the SPD rangers.

**Next time on Phantom Genesis... Mei, Jess, and Dawn go off to get the first coin. Will they get the coin before Chronos or will they loose the first coin? Find out next time.**


End file.
